


I Dare You...

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff Fic, M/M, honorary mention for shitty knight, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Holster and Ransom keep daring each other to do shit. It starts freshman year and escalates from there.





	I Dare You...

The dares started when they were on a roadie as freshman. Holster and Ransom were bored out of their minds, fresh out of homework and facing 3 more hours on the road. Ransom sat in the window seat, resigning himself to staring out the window and watching the passing cars. Holster was fidgeting around on his phone. As the bus passed a rest stop, Ransom had an idea. He elbowed his d-partner.  
“I dare you to take a shit in the bus bathroom.” 

Holster stared at Ransom like he grew another head. 

“Dude, that’s kind of frowned upon.” He glanced toward the back of the bus. “Plus we’re here for another three hours.”

Ransom rolled his eyes. “Obviously, not now, Birkholtz. Closer to the end of the trip, so the bus can air out while we play.”

Holster thought about it for a moment. “I’ll do it.” He said finally.

With an hour left, Holster slipped out of his seat and into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he came back. Half an hour later, Shitty stood up to go to the bathroom. He came bursting out a moment later.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS TOOK A SHIT ON THE BUS!!” Students in headphones yanked them out, a couple of guys who were asleep jerked awake. No one said anything, but Ransom and Holster were laughing silently in their seats. “If I ever find out which one of you fuckers took a shit on the bus, I swear I am going to bring you to court and fine you.” Shitty raged, returning to his seat. 

Their dares escalated from there. In return, Holster dared Ransom to check the biggest guy they played against that game. A few weeks later, Ransom dared Holster to drink an entire tub’s worth of Tub Juice (Holster was sick for a week after that experience). Holster dared Ransom to streak across the quad, so Ransom dared Holster to streak through Murder Stop and Shop (both were banned from this incident). 

Ransom and Holster were living together in Boston after graduation. They were both working, but for different consulting firms, and Ransom was looking into medical schools in the area. They were strolling through the Commons on their lunch break. Ransom elbowed Holster.

“Hey, Holtzy, I dare you to marry me.” Holster froze in his tracks.  
“Dude, are you serious?” He asked. Ransom nodded. 

“Of course. You and me, we’re forever, bro. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.” 

Holster pulled Ransom into a kiss. “I accept your dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from asexualdex on Tumblr. Also posted to Tumblr.


End file.
